Electrical outlets in the U.S. generally provide 110 volts, 60 hz and 30-50 amps of electricity. Electrical outlets in Europe generally provide 220 volts, 50 hz and 16 amps of electricity. Most foreign countries have 220 volt systems. RVs built in the U.S. are wired for 110-120 volt systems. The large RVs generally require 50 amperes of current (generally referred to as a 50 A RV) and smaller RVs generally require 30 amperes (generally referred to as a 30 A RV). While an ordinary transformer can convert 220 volts to 110 volts with sufficient current for use in a 30 A RV, it does not have plug and play capability.